Li-Tili
Li-Tili is an Unseelie Sidhe and High Lord of House Balor. Overview House Balor's ranking member, High Lord Li-Tili was born and raised in a hive of Black Spiral Dancers, among whom his mother took refuge. Born with only one eye, the child was hailed by the house as especially favored by Balor of the Evil Eye. Though raised among the Dancers, he was tutored by many of the finest minds of the house. When he was ready, he claimed his throne by taking charge of the house's forces. Beginning in Hibernia, he seized control from local lords and expanded his control outward until he attained the rank of high lord by right of defeating any who challenged his position. Soon after he had secured his title, Li-Tili set off on a quest into the Dreaming, supposedly to attempt to locate and recover the treasures of Cathal. In actuality, though he did succeed in gathering those treasures together and entrusting them to the care of the Royal Guardians, Li-Tili's real purpose in his travels lay in seeking a secure fortress for himself. This he found beneath the waters off Hibernia's western coast. There he resides with his private guard of Black Spiral Dancers. Loyal only to him, these werewolf bodyguards make certain that no one approaches the high lord without his express permission. The Fortress of Glass Li-Tili rules from an undersea kingdom in the derelict wreckage of an ocean liner, where his entourage has constructed a carefully maintained palace. His servants have an unnatural gift that allows guests to descend with them into the depths. Balefires light his audience chamber and 13 Black Spiral Dancers guard it. Secrets of the Fortress Rumors persist that the High Lord has succumbed to the final stages of Bedlam and no longer provides adequate, sane leadership for the house. Attempts to confirm this have met with disaster, as agents sent to observe and report on the conditions of the house leader have consistently failed to return from their missions or to communicate with the house once they have reached their undersea destination. Of course, this lack of information indicates that, perhaps, these rumors are more than idle speculations. If this is the case, some of the members of the house must make contingency plans to take matters into their own hands and restore sanity to the highest levels of house leadership. The idea of replacing the High Lord by forcibly retiring him has gained considerable popularity among many of the Tower Council, who receive increasingly strange communications from Lord Li-Tili. Some of the Council believe that the ritual sacrifice of Li-Tili may, in fact, provide the seminal event to catalyze the coming of Evernight. Attempts to come close enough to evaluate whether assassination is the best option have met with failure thus far, either because Li-Tili actually retains his sanity and fighting prowess or due to the Dancer bodyguards who are known to feast upon those who displease the High Lord. References # CTD. Pour L'Amour et Liberte: The Book of Houses 2, pp. 115, 144. # CTD. Book of Lost Dreams, p. 43. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Fae of Unknown Seeming Category:House Balor (CTD)